The Battle In The MIrror
by Fallen Marauders
Summary: Un Shuichi que intenta cambiar sus defectos...un Yuki que los acepta.....ONE SHOT ¡¡COMPLETO!...Advertencia: Nuestro primer Lemon publicado... REVIEW ONEGAI


Juegos Amargos….

Shuichi estaba sentado frente al portátil con un cigarrillo en la mano y tomando una cerveza fría….

Yuki por su parte llegaba a la casa y enseguida fue a molestar a Shuichi que escribía tranquilamente.

Tadaima! shuuuuuuiiichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- dijo colgándosele del cuello hasta hacerlo caer de la silla

Yuki………….. Baka! Me tiraste todo, sos un…… irresponsable….- protesto el pelirosa acomodándose unos anteojos que ni eran de el, ni le dejaban ver. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de vestir negros (sujetados con un cinturón para evitar show gratis) una camisa sin planchar y con olor a tabaco y medias de ¨ viejo ¨ de color negro…

El rubio tenia puesto unos pantalones cortos color café con leche, una remera blanca mangas largas que sobresalía debajo del chaleco polar y las zapatillas en blanco con los cordones desatados…. Acompañado del un peluche que había pertenecido a Tatsuha de chico, que por casualidad de la vida, termino sobre el hombro del rubio escritor…. (Parodiando a su pareja con las imitaciones de Kumagoro)

No, este no es un universo alterno, todo esta donde debe estar….aunque con algunos ¨cambios¨….porque?...bueno cuando alguien tiene muchas mañas, y uno intenta hacérselas notar lo mas natural, lo mas lógico es INTERCAMBIAR PAPELES!

Desde unos eternos e interminables…..20 minutos, es lo que los protagonistas de Gravitation están tratando de hacer. ….

Yuki seguía con la actuación, colgado del cuello de Shuichi, tirandolo hacia el suelo y disimuladamente dejándolo sin aire…

Vamos a jugar Shuichiiiii! Aunque no te importe una mierda te voy a contar toda mi vida en 10 segundos sin respirar, 1, 2,3…no sabes hoy en el ensayo me la pase pensando en tiiiiiiii Shuichiiiiiii! . - ojitos en forma de corazoncitos sin dejar el tono sarcástico del escritor- MrK me quiso matar y con razones, pero le hizo un agujero a Hiro, siempre pasa lo mismo, pero sabes siempre zafo de todo...porque digo alguna excusa irresponsable y me largo dejándole todo el problema a los otros…SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIII! no me estas escuchando . , nunca me escudas porque sabes que solo digo estupideces y nada importante, pero es no es justo yo te quiero T-T Shuichiiiiiii no seas malo . …

Yo no soy así,- se defendió Shuichi medio sonrojado pero al ver la sonrisa triunfal del rubio no se iba a quedar así.- No Yuki, no es que no me interese4 tu día es que de estar todo el día amargado y encerrado ya ni se lo que es vivir…

Encima estoy acá con este libro ABUURIIIDISIMOOOO, y me voy a desquitar con vos todo mi día de mierda que me busque yo solo….sos un baka Yuki! Y déjame tranquilo, déjame matarme solo con el cigarrillo y la cerveza…ahh y tráeme un café…ya sabes como me gusta así que no ara falta que te explique como lo quiero, así me ahorro palabras y nunca te hablo, trata de no quemar medio universo…y no me importa todo el esfuerzo que hagas para mejorar, solo lo valorare cuando se me de la gana y deje de estar encerrado en mi mismo…- agarro el cigarrillo y le dio una bocanada trinándole el humo a Yuki pero después el que se puso a toser fue el pelirosa—cof cof cof cof que asco : …esto es veneno….deberías dejarlo…

Round 1 (el principio el juego)

Yuki 1 Shuichi 1

El escritor frunció el seño, eso de que sus libros eran aburridos denotaba que el pelirosa ni los había leído…. (O eso el pensaba)

Con que estas tenemos….mm….esto es la guerra- y de un saltito el escritor se sento en el regazo del cantante y le dio un beso baboso y feo-

Puajj…yo no beso así …..además que comiste antes…Yuki no seas tan cruel- a Shuichi le costaba mucho mantener el personaje, no quería ser cruel como lo era el escritor que lo miraba soberbio, pero no se iba a dejar ganar….SI ERA NECESARIO DESTRUIRIA AL ESCRITORSITO- Yuki, recién llegas cansado y me queres contar de tu día pero yo solo quería ……acostarme contigo…. Tengo muchas cosas nuevas que te quiero hacer, de seguro te duele pero después te acostumbras¨ , además no importa porque yo quedare satisfecho.- después de decir eso algo sonrojado beso al rubio, un beso profundo y obsceno, casi sofocante en el que con sus manos le fue corriendo la remera blanca y tocando todo el cuerpo que pudo…

Yuki se separo mirándolo de frente, realmente quería hacerlo con el, en ese mismo momento y lugar…..y si, posiblemente tenia cosas nuevas que quería probar….pero ninguna que lo pudiera lastimar (o eso creía), al menos el pelirosa nunca se quejaba….

Shuichi, saliendo de esto, si podes besar bien, porque lo haces tan mal todos los días?...

Consiguió sacarle un bello sonrojo al pelirosa, y complacido volvió al personaje que estaba interpretando- Shuichi, este momento es re lindo, perfecto y romántico….pero hay algo importante que te tengo que decir y arruinarlo….¡¡¡¡¡le tengo miedo a la bañera! XX. esta complotada con el retrete para matarme . …..los escucho hacer ruidos extraños como de saliva/agua…pero soy un estupido que no se da cuenta QUE TIENEN QUE TENER AGUA….

Además me muestro re inocente, pero en el fondo quiero que me hagas todas esas cosas y por eso no me quejo..Me encanta que me toques todo el tiempo, por eso te salto encima, con carita de perro mojado y me ENC ta sentarme en tu regazo por que encanta sentir toda tu hombría apoyada en mi trasero shuichiiiiiii…si soy todo un pervertido me encanto mi primera vez cuando me metiste la lengua por todos lados y me hacia el que me dolía…

En ese momento el cantante se sentía descubierto…jeje pero por eso no iba a dejarse ganar…

Round 2

Yuki 2 Shuichi 1 ( el escritor va ganando….quiere llegar al Knock Out….)

- Con que sos un pervertido?..Entonces que soy yo?...soy un escritor que escribe cosas aburridas todo le día…eto..Eto…- Shuichi ya no sabia bien con que contraatacar, pero de pronto la idea- muajajaja….Yuki, digo Baka, te tengo que contar algo importante, aunque no confió en vos, no confió en nadie..porque no puedo creer que alguien me ame, a pesar que me lo decís de todas las formas posibles….

Soy un desgracido, mala persona y como no te merezco, te voy a lastimar hasta que me dejes…. Nunca te voy a decir nada lindo, para que no te tomes confianza y..Jejeje…Y ME VOY A PONER A LLORAR POR ESTUPIDECES!..a no perdón ese soy yo :P, pero es mejor que guardarse las cosas y vivir en el pasado…

ahhh pobre de mi me traiciono a quien yo quería. Por eso yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, lastimando a quien más que quiere todo el tempo, jugando con sus sentimientos sin jamás decirle que lo amo.-

Shuichi hizo una pausa, quizás se había pasado de la raya, bajo la mirada al ver que a Yuki su comentario mucha gracia no le hacia….aunque esto ya era cosa de orgullo…

Round 3

Yuki 2 Shuichi 2 ( El cantante empata….pero se siente culpable)

Paso casi toda la tarde, con el comentario anterior el rubio se fue a preparar la cena….

No soy así. .pensaba el rubio mientras tiraba todo dentrote una olla sin fijarse bien que metía ahí…(a lo que consideraba era la manera de cocinar de Shuichi)

No quería decir eso, si soy un baka se decía Shcuihi que de no aguantar el olor a cigarrillo estaba con la cabeza frente a un ventilador, pero sin salir del estudio por sus principios…

al sentir el aroma e la comida que preparaba el escritor salio dirigiéndose al comedor…

a cada pregunta que el pelirosa le hacia por la otra parte solo había silencio

Se sento a la mesa esperando que le sirviera su plato de comida resignado a que no habría respuesta para el. Esta situación era demasiado ..Se sentía mal por las cosas que se habían dicho y decidió quedarse callado durante toda la cena…..

Round 4

Yuki 0 Shuichi 0 (el juego ya no era un juego…y las cosas se ponen difíciles de llevar….todos pierden)

esto no nos esta llevando a ningún lado pensaba el escritor mientras lavaba los platos. Intentando romper el hielo del momento Yuki se decide a hablarle a su amante….

-Shuichi…me pasas los vasos?- dijo con cara de angelito inocente.

El pelirosa entro en la cocina llevándolos consigo…no le quería realmente hablar, tenia miedo que le retrucara, o de que siguiendo el juego anterior decir algo que lo lastimara mas de lo que ya había hecho….Shuichi tenia miedo, mucho miedo de herir a escritor con sus palabras, que se dio cuenta, no sabia controlar….

El silencio se iba haciendo casi una persona mas, y al cantante le daba cada vez mas miedo intentar romperlo, mientras al escritor de rubios cabellos se le hacia indispensable quebrar esa situación… porque lo mas triste de todo, es que en lo que habían dicho, dolía, era cruel….pero era cierto…

Me voy a dormir….Yuki, hasta mañana- dijo despidiéndose el de pelo rosa sin poder seguir manteniendo la situación, quería escapar antes de abrir de nuevo su bocota…

El escritor no podía dejar así las cosas…quería decir algo, pero no se animaba….era cierto, todo lo que había dicho el cantante era cierto, nunca le dijo con libertad que lo amaba, pero no por eso no lo sentía…solamente lo guardaba demasiado adentro, pero ya le estaba gritando su corazón que lo dijera…era el momento…

Con cierta timidez no muy clásica del escritor se le fue acercando a Shuichi hasta abrazarlo por detrás…poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro del mas chico….rozando su cuello con el aliento, tomando todo el valor que quedaba en su corazón, estaba dispuesto a aceptar que lo necesitaba…

Shuichi…..yo te quiero….no me dejas así…-

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del pelirosa, había esperado tanto esas palabras…pero no de ese modo, no por un estupido juego…y menos por culpa…. Shuichi suspiro profundamente…

….Baka...- cortando el contacto, el cantante se alejo hacia la habitación, con una lagrima pesada que caía por su mejilla….cerro la puerta con lentitud y se tiro sobre la cama a llorar….- Yuki,….- no quería tocarlo, no quería hablarle, de todos modos no sabría que decirle….las palabras ya estaban de mas y si le llegaba a decir algo al rubio temía lastimarlo…

No sabia si Yuki seguía jugando….pero….se habían dicho tantas cosas que las palabras perdieron el verdadero sentido… después de todo, cuanto vale un te quiero si no se siente…

Del otro lado, Yuki quedo rodeado por la oscuridad y soledad del comedor….lo había rechazado, le había dicho lo que se juro no sentir jamás…por fin revelo su corazón, y su amante desapareció sin siquiera mirarlo….

El hacia eso, cuando el pelirosa le decía que lo amaba…era su retrato…y no le gusto lo que vio del otro lado del espejo…

Como pudo tratar así a Shuichi durante tanto tiempo..Como aguanto sin irse, porque en ese momento en el que el pelirosa no estaba..Era cuando mas lo quería…hubiera corrido, golpeado esa puerta y reclamado que lo aceptara, que el juego acabara..Que ya no jugaba…… que por favor no jugara con el….

Round 5

Yuki 0 Shuichi 1 (….el sabor de la victoria, no siempre es dulce.…)

Ahogando sus lagrimas con la almohada, el pelirosa quería desaparecer, podía ser cruel….podía seguir fingiendo que no le lastimaba…pero…este juego lo estaba matando…no quería jugar mas….por favor un time out….

Tampoco tenia nada que decirle al rubio….su manera de comunicarse, las palabras ya no eran nada para el, tenia que decirlo de otra manera esta vez….

-…

_ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu_

_kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de_

_ui ni miageru SHIRUETTO kimi no yokogao o terracita_

_awai hikari wa ima demo_

nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya

tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku

ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru

futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru

ore no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu

kimi to aruku yoru no SHIIN wa ORENJI iro PHOTOGURAFU

kage ni otoshita uso to ore no wagamama o yurushita

kimi no namida ga ima demo

nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru

yagate kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru

saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute

okizari no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru

kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo

tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku

ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru

futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru

Cuando sobreviene la luz anaranjada de la luna, yo pienso en ti

El dulce cariño de mis palabras..son las palabras de otra persona

Incluso ahora (puedo ver)

La palida luz

Que ilumina tu silueta, mientras mira repentinamente hacia arriba

Ahora estoy esperando en esta habitación por ti Solo se escucha el reloj

que resuena en mi insomne corazón como el sonido de tus pasos

Incluso ahora estoy esperando, estoy aquí solitario

¿Puedes ver desde donde estés, aquella luna como la que tu y yo vimos aquel día?

Cuando sobreviene la luz anaranjada de la luna, yo pienso en ti

El dulce cariño de mis palabras..son las palabras de otra persona

Incluso ahora (puedo ver)

La palida luz

Ahora estoy esperando en esta habitación por ti Solo se escucha el reloj

que resuena en mi insomne corazón como el sonido de tus pasos

Incluso ahora estoy esperando, estoy aquí solitario

¿Puedes ver desde donde estés, aquella luna como la que tu y yo vimos aquel día?

En medio de la cocina, con la luna entrando por la ventana, reflejándose en el pelo rubio del escritor…este termino de recitar la canción tantas veces escuchada…

Ahora lo entiendo…..- dijo en un susurro….paso la manga de la remera por sus ojos limpiando la densa humedad que no pudo controlar…las lagrimas que no quería ocultas mas, las que no dejaban de caer…..esas lagrimas que limpiaban las mascaras y lo mostraban como era,…un hombre enamorado. Apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero…- Shuichi…

Bajo las sabanas en la habitación, un pelirosa trataba de dejar de llorar, se arrepentía de todo lo dicho, se preguntaba porque habían empezado ese estupido juego…. Si en realidad no le importaba que su amado cambiara, lo quería como era….

Cada caricia dada sobre su cuerpo, cada mirada….todos las palabras que estuvo esperando escuchar estaban marcadas a fuego en su piel…

Los te quiero de su amante, ese lenguaje que solo había disfrutado sin..Comprender….

Ahora lo entiendo..- susurro abrasándose mas fuerte a su almohada, como necesitaba poder tocar a Yuki, necesitaba demostrarle que sentía lo mismo, que lo necesitaba para vivir…pero…..tenia tanto miedo de ser rechazado….

Round 6

Yuki 1 Shuichi 1 (Una tregua….-El amargo entendimiento…llego-)

El fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, los pasos del escritor perdiéndose por el pasillo…Shuichi lo había hecho otra vez, lo estaba perdiendo….

Un fuerte relámpago anuncio el final de la claridad de la noche, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer al tiempo que las lágrimas del cantante…

No le daban piedad, susurraba el nombre de su amado mientras se dejaba ganar por la desesperación, aferrándose a las sabanas hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos….

Tenia tanto miedo de ser la causa de los males del escritor que no se dio cuenta que se estaba cerrando en si mismo…

Necesitaba verlo, pero no tenia palabras que decirle…solamente esperaba que lo viniera a buscar, algo que nunca pasaría….

Sus manos dibujaban la figura de su amante en el aire, deseaba tenerlo entre sus manos…..trascribir su cariño en caricias…..tocar su cuerpo…

En su camino bajo la lluvia el escritor se dio cuenta que inconscientemente termino llegando a un lugar muy coincido para el, donde la magia empezó…..ese hermoso pero ahora oscuro parque…

La furia del cielo no daba piedad alguna, y los relámpagos iluminaban por segundos el rostro del rubio que estaba mojado, pero no solo por la lluvia que golpea contra su cara mientras caminaba, casi corría en el medio de la oscuridad…

Ese frió que penetraba en los huesos, las luces de los faroles que luchaban por iluminar algo de la tétrica noche todo lo agredía….pero lo que más dolía, lo que mas lastimaba….era la soledad…

Ese vació en su corazón, no, no un vació..Mas bien los miles de calidos sentimientos que necesitaban con desesperación tomar forma..Palabras….

En la cabeza del escritor resonaban las canciones de su amado, cada canción, cada momento en que le decía lo que lo quería….todo el dolor de ahora si entender como se sentían los rechazos….

Shuichi todavía sentía sobre su cuerpo las caricias dadas, el calor que le daban…pero..Un frió que subía desde sus pies las iba borrando…lo iba encerrando en un mundo del cual no podría salir….

El frió que provenía de la soledad subió hasta sus rodillas, primero intento taparse para evitar que siguiera..Pero no funciono así que se resigno a que se helara su cuerpo y su corazón…..

Yuki corría…la lluvia golpeaba contra su cuerpo, pero esa sensación, ese calor de saber con seguridad lo que tenia que hacer iba creciendo….ese sentimiento…

La habitación se seguía enfriando, debajo de las sabanas el cantante temblaba y emanaba el mismo un frió desolador….. Se le congelaron las piernas y dejo de sentirlas….

Las escaleras eran interminables, el rubio corría por ellas…la desesperación…la extraña seguridad de hacer que todo saldría bien…..estaba en la encrucijada donde diría lo que sentía….Se sentía quemar, el calor bajaba desde su pecho por todo su ser llegando a su cintura…

El hielo fue ganando mas terreno del cuerpo del pelirosa, no había tregua ni resistencia….solamente cerro los ojos viendo como lo próximo que perdería seria el corazón…..y no habría vuelta atrás….

Round 7

No hay ni Yuki ni Shuichi … dos corazones….

Uno pelea la batalla…uno se rinde…son un solo ser…

De repente la puerta se abrió con violencia…los ojos dorados buscaron los violetas…. Los encontrarnos nublados y esquivos….

El escritor mojado por la lluvia, con la respiración quemándole..Era calidez esperado encontrar su destinatario para ¨ser¨…esa mirada siempre fría ardía….y esa violeta se estremecía….

Unos pasos decididos acortaron las distancias….no hubo retruque, ni palabras de mas por parte del pelirosa…solo quería fundirse con esos ojos.

Round 8

BASTA DE PELEAS! Todos pierden….o todos ganan?

Yuki se sento en la cama, Shuichi temblaba, pero lo miraba fijamente….este fue acercando su mano hacia esos mechones de pelo rubio, acortando las distancias y demandando un beso sincero…

Pero el beso fue muy corto, el de los ojos dorados se separo rápidamente…. Su Shuichi tenia que escucharlo….pero esta vez el mas chico no se sorprendió, bajo la cabeza esperando que lo que le tenia que decir el escritor…sea lo que tanto espero ...o lo que tanto temió….

Sui……Shuichi, mi baka….es….- todo costaba, daba vueltas…cuales eran las palabras, el escritor al que siempre le sobraron sobre el papel las necesitaba en esta vida, tomo valor, valor no de la nada..sino de esa mirada..- Shuichi, mírame….yo te amo..entiendes? t-e a-m-o…Shuichi que te pasa?..res..pon..deme..- no le permitió terminar su frase porque esos labios lo callaron.

Esas palabras…esa presencia..Tener a Yuki para el, el calor venció al frió…el amor al silencio….pero Shuichi aun tenia mucho que decir, sin palabras..Pero de un modo que sabia, su amante entendería…

La adrenalina tomo el cuerpo del cantante… sintiéndose dueño de su amante lo tomo con una suave fuerza y lo recostó sobre la cama…

Las nubes se disiparon dejando ver la luna que se reflejaba en los ojos ahora maduros del menor fijos en los del inocente escritor, los cabellos rosados caían sobre los rubios… posaba uno de sus dedos en la boca del mayor…era su turno de "actuar"

La obscena humedad que impregnaba sus cuerpos los excitaba. Yuki metió su mano bajo la camisa del pelirosa, pero este no lo dejo seguir….

Tomando control de la situación se hizo cargo de que la ropa de su pareja no interfiriera en su mensaje…

Todo era como la primera vez …y en cierto modo lo era…bajaba lentamente el cierre del chaleco dejando ver la ceñida remera por el agua, la timidez enseguida desapareció del más chico….era lo que quería, deseaba y necesitaba…. El rubio esperaba, la felicidad del momento lo dejo inmóvil …esta vez dejaría ser tomado…era lo único que quería a esas alturas

Las manos de Shuichi lo volvían loco se metían por debajo de su remera…

El pequeño experimentaba nuevas sensaciones, el cuerpo del rubio se sentía tan exquisito…

Sus manos iban subiendo por el pecho de este mientras que con las palmas de su mano rozaba toda su mojada piel…

Era tan raro para el, lo que sus manos le obligaban a hacer…la curiosidad poseía su cuerpo…

El torso desnudo del mayor lo incitaba a hacer cosas…su boca se deshacía, llenadose de una densa saliva…abierta…un fuerte calor llego a sus caderas..Se estremecía mirando el pecho de esa persona que, extrañamente entregada..Era toda suya y con los ojos perdidos en un lugar de la afiebrada habitación esperaba por más…

El rubio sintió el aliento del pelirosa cerca de sus pezones..Si, quería que eso que imaginaba lo haga y el más chico no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba probar esos nuevos sabores.

La punta de su lengua se acercó como un imán y el pezón comenzó a sentirse fríamente mojado, lo rozaba y movía de un lado a otro..Mientras no una mano pellizcaba con una admirable pasión el otro….sus labios necesitaban sentirlo también, y acercándolos empezó a succionarlo provocándole un gran cosquilleo al otro en su bajo vientre…

Movía su pelvis hacia fuera y eso enloquecía más al cantante..Que reacciono bajando con su boca hasta ese inquieto lugar…

Marcaba con deliciosas succiones todo el cuerpo del escritor…que por primera vez en su vida no sabia donde poner sus manos. Se decidió por acomodar su cabellera y responder con deliciosos gemidos…

Shu se dio cuenta que el que tocaba su cabellera seguía demandando contacto sobre sus pezones erectos y mientras los pellizcaba escucho un:-

Por…favor…no te deten..gas..Shuichiiii…..

No era el mismo de siempre, y sabía exactamente lo que tenia que una provocativa mirada al indefenso rubio lo obligo a que lo mire..Para que así observe cada uno de sus movimientos…. Y su boca inquieta se poso sobre su hombría, haciendo que el rubio …

Con sus dientes, posado en cuatro patas sobre el cuerpo del mayor, Shuichi fue bajando el cierre de pantalón, que hacia rato le quedaba chico…

estas se3guro ,Shu…- no quería que se sienta obligado a hacer nada, pero a su pregunta solo recibió una perversa sonrisa diciendo con la mirada que ¨si¨…

El pantalón caía al piso, al tiempo que el cantante volvía a subir, acercándose a su cuello….

Saboreaba cada rincón, subiendo la temperatura a su amante, que se embriagaba de la sed del chico..

Este lamía la lentamente con su lengua y le preguntaba

te gusta?..así?...- haciendo que el otro se fundiera en gemidos obligándolo con sus manos a seguir….

El dulce olor de los chupones extasiaba a su pareja, que no dejaba de incitarlo con el desesperado movimiento de sus caderas… entendiendo la indirecta, comenzó su viaje camino abajo, sin perder un segundo el obsceno contacto…

Sus hambrientos labios rozaban la erizada piel, iba marcando con su lengua cada contorno de ese cuerpo..las manos del escritor se perdieron acariciando las suaves sabanas de seda que lo desesperaban rozando su parte trasera, provocando que cerrados los puños apretándolas hacia abajo…frunciendo su seño mientras sentía que el cantante se perdía por sus caderas….se entregaba al placer sin restricciones, sin arrepentimientos de estar en ese lugar….

La erección del mayor, pedía a gritos ser atendida por la causa de ella , se entretenía besando las piernas..Acercándose a ella..

Contraía su espalada con fuerza de su excitación se levantaba, buscando a su perdido amante…

La transpiración de sus cuerpos empalagaba la situación, la boca de Shuichi se pegaba a la pelvis del mayor, haciendo que al cortar contacto para avanzar en su camino se tensara…. Estaba a unos centímetros y era hora de hacerlo..

Sus labios posados en la erección, comenzaban a abrirse, dándole lugar a entrar…

El pelirosa la dejaba entrar y salir… despacio…alargando el momento…pero el rubio comenzaba a desesperarse, y con fuertes movimiento enterraba mas su hombría en la boca del pequeño ….No aguantaba mas….los movimientos se volvían más rápidos y desesperados..Y el escritor rozaba las puertas del cielo…estaba por entrar al paraíso..Con sus ojos en blanco no dejaba de gemir…

Shu tampoco se encontraba en una cómoda situación, ya no soportaba mas seguir así…necesitaba recibir un poco más de placer…y a estas alturas estaba seguro de hacerlo….

De momento para otro, se encontraba en otra posición las piernas del escritor se aferraban a sus caderas…

Y el se encontraba penetrándolo con suavidad…

Las manos del mayor se deslizaban en forma descendente por la espalada del pelirosa, hasta llegar a su zona erógena y tan conocida por el…

Las tensiones de ambas caderas no interrumpían la llegada al clímax…sus músculos de contraían esperando el gran momento…

Sincronizados, iban aumentando la velocidad…se sentía tan bien….la adrenalina iba creciendo…

Yuki se sentía tan profundamente evadido y respondiendo a esto, no dejaba de acariciar el orificio tan deseado de su Shuichi…

El pelirosa, encargándose de la erección del escritor, sintió esa deseada ¨lluvia dorada¨ llegar….

La saboreaba…de pronto sintió su propio una fuerte estampida, penetro profundamente todo su ¨ser¨ en el otro cuerpo, que no dejaba de gritar, por su final

Shu!...Ahhhh! ….- llevandolo bruscamente a acabar, respondiendo de la misma manera..

Yuki…ahhhhh!...

Se sentía desarmar…sus cuerpos cansados, sus músculos relajados caían sobre las sedosas sabanas de aquella habitación….

Sus manos…sus caricias hablaron (aprendieron a hacerlo)..Ni ingles, ni español o japonés…los dos amantes hablaron el mismo idioma…el idioma de su amor…..

Round ? (después de esto….alguien llevo la cuenta?)

Yuki 10000000 Shuichi 100000000

Knock Out?

Nosotras somos dos autoras argentinas

Sol:- Maga, que te pareció el lemon?

Maga:- XX tendré pesadillas….(no me gustan los lemon…)

Sol:- todavía no te acostumbraste? Y eso que te entreno escribiendo de estas cosas…

Maga:- cambiando de tema, Yuki que te pareció la lección?

Shuichi:- a mi me gusto

Yuki:- …….

Maga:- vamos Yuki-chan acepta que aprendiste algo

Sol:- en realidad el que aprendió fue Shuichi ¬

Shuichi: eto….bueno yo quisiera repasar la lección, un par de veces mas…digamos..De acá hasta..LA ETERNIDAD YUKIIIIIII!

Maga:- y esto iba a ser un fic puramente cómico -.-

Pero lo que empieza como comedia, no tiene que terminar así……las lecciones pueden ser amargas….

Puede doler ver lo que somos en un espejo, pero cuando los dos están dispuestos a aprender, los resultados pueden ser muy dulces…

El calor en frió, el frió en calor…el silencio en palabras…la energía en acciones…pero ante todo..La batalla del amor….

Es difícil decir te amo, pero no imposible

Yuki:- ya déjense de cosas!….

Sol:- pero es así…

Muchas veces decimos tanto algo que pierde su valor, por eso es necesario aprender a hablar no solo con la boca, sino con todo nuestro ser…de la manera que esa persona que nos ama lo entienda…

El frió a calor, el calor a frió….de las palabras al silencio… de las acciones a la energía….porque esto es…..

THE BATTLE IN THE MIRROR!

Mírate, en el espejo de los ojos de quien amas, y proponte que puedes mejorar…..

El aprender siempre tiene sabor a victoria……

Shuichi:- y es MUYY divertido- mirada perversa…¬

Maga y Sol:- T-T nos arruino la moraleja…..

Maga:- bueno esto…

Sol: fue….

Maga y Sol:-

THE BATTLE IN THE MIRROR… esperamos les allá gustado y todos podamos aprender y madurar…sin dejar de amar….

Saludamos como siempre, hasta otro encuentro…

The end? ( No solo el principio)

15


End file.
